Spanish Rock, French Kissing, and Jealousy
by MuchachaBonita
Summary: Three weeks he’s been gone! Three whole weeks! Well, I’ll show him. Who needs Jesse anyway? Okay, I do, but if he is going to keep disappearing for weeks at a time, this isn’t going to work out too well. So, what should I do? PreHaunted Suze's POV
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three weeks he's been gone! Three whole weeks! Well, I'll show him. Who needs Jesse anyway? Okay, I do, but if he is going to keep disappearing for weeks at a time, this isn't going to work out too well. So, what should I do?

A/N: I know what you all are thinking; how could I start writing another story when I've got "The New Girl" just waiting to be updated. Well, I just need a little break, and I swear I'll try and make this short and sweet- Lauren

:Chapter 1:

"I'm telling you Suze, jealousy is the only thing that works. You said he got all mad when you were kissing Tad, right?" she said, leaning her back against our table.

"Yeah, but CeeCee that isn't the point. I don't want Jesse to want me because I'm taken by some guy. I want him to want me because I'm his" I whined.

"Okay, seriously Suze trust me here…Now, who can I set you up with?" she pondered aloud.

"CeeCee! I don't want you to set me up with anyone. I told you, I'm completely devoted to Jesse, I'm just annoyed that he keeps pulling this disappearing act on me."

"Well, as Mandy Moore says in "How to Deal"; 'I guess that's what guys are good at…disappearing."

"Wow, we really need to keep you away from the romantic comedy section of the video store" I teased.

"Suze…Oh! I know, I know! Oh, he's perfect for you!" she exclaimed happily.

"What? Who!" I demanded.

"Our very own Mr. Gustavo Ochoa."

"The quarterback of the football team! Are you feeling okay?" I questioned, trying to feel her forehead. She shooed away my hand and continued, "Suze, he's perfect for you! He's tall, dark, and handsome! Plus, he'll get your mind off of Jesse."

"CeeCee, I hate to sound repetitive, but he's the quarterback of the football team! Why would Gus ever go out with me!" I snapped.

"Because he has had the hots for you since you arrived at the lovely Mission Academy" she gloated.

"Really!" I shot. Whoa, he likes me!

:squee:

"So, can I please set you two up? Please! He's always asking about you in Biology class. Please let me do this!" she pleaded, her eyes shimmering with something I couldn't recognize.

"Urgh, fine. But he better not try anything, and he had better be either just like Jesse, gentlemanly wise, or better."

"YEY! Oh, Suze you won't regret it. Okay, I'm going to go set this up, don't move!" she squealed.

So that's how I ended up sitting alone at the lunch table. Adam is out of town with his family because his great-grandfather died, or something. I was perfectly fine all by my lonesome that is until Gustavo Ochoa, himself, sat down on the bench opposite me.

I'd never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. They're a light brown color, with a little green-ish tinge to them. It was like staring into swirling caramel, with green M&M's floating around in it. He smiled brightly at me and casually said, "So, Suze…I know I've been a little slow to take action, but…would you like to go out with me this Saturday night?"

I couldn't help but smile. When he was staring at me I felt warm, and safe. I knew I was blushing…but I managed to get out my response; "I…I'd love to."

He smiled even bigger, showing me all of his perfectly straight, white teeth. "Great, I'll pick you up at 6" he replied.

"Yeah, 6 is good" I mumbled, grinning like an idiot.

"Okay, see you then" he said before getting up and walking back over to his usual lunch table; the smart jock table.

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

:Chapter 2:

"I still can't believe he asked me out. I guess, it just hasn't sunk in yet" I gushed cheerfully into the phone.

"Awh, you guys looked so cute together at the lunch table, the other day too…So, has **he** come around yet?" CeeCee asked eagerly.

"No…no sign of Jesse…at all. I still can't believe he hasn't even popped in once. I mean, it's been almost a month! And still no visit; not even to check on me, or just say 'hi', you know."

"Suze, I think you're more over him than you think. I mean, I can tell you're excited about tomorrow. So…why are you still pining away after Jesse?"

"I just…I thought I saw something in him…I thought he could actually love me, and that I could love him. But, I guess I was wrong. Jesse, just thinks I'm some silly girl who's always finding trouble" I sighed.

"Suze, don't get all mope-y on me, or I'll rent romantic comedies and make you watch them with me."

"No, please, I beg of you, anything but the romantic comedies! You know I can't stand those movies" I pleaded.

CeeCee laughed and then said "Okay, okay no romantic comedies, but I'm bored, and I say we do something."

"I don't know…I want to be well rested for tomorrow" I chimed.

"You loser, he's not picking you up 'til six! I'm coming over. I'll bring the junk food and drinks, you get out your nail polish, your favorite movies, and that Spanish rock CD Gus gave you yesterday after school" she replied.

"Okay, see you in a little while. Later, Cee" I relented, and then hung up.

After changing into my most comfortable pair of cute pajamas; some pink, drawstring Booboo pants and matching tank top, I put in the CD Gus gave me and hopped onto my bed.

Suddenly my room was filled with the sounds of Spanish rock. JD Natasha, the singer had a good voice, and after CeeCee and I looked up the lyrics online, then translated them, we found out that her lyrics were actually really meaningful. I closed my eyes, and just relaxed; listening to the lyrics.

"_me levanto  
apago la alarma  
7:30  
yo te llamo  
no contestas tanta rabia  
yo te espero  
no te veo  
me enloquezco  
me abandonaste  
me mentiste  
no te quiero _

no no no no  
más con estos juegos  
yo no soy una  
Barbie de plástico  
tengo alma  
tengo alma

estoy en casa  
leyendo tus cartas  
hay que mierda  
soy imbécil por quererte  
me causas dolor

no no no no  
más con estos juegos  
yo no soy una  
Barbie de plástico  
tengo alma  
tengo alma

_no no no no  
más con estos juegos  
yo no soy una  
Barbie de plástico  
tengo alma  
tengo alma"_

As the song ended I opened my eyes just in time to see the faint glimmer of Jesse materializing onto my window seat. I closed my eyes, and pretended to be sleeping. Did I want him to talk to me? He might just disappear again? Then I heard cautious footsteps nearing my bed, and I felt a hand against my cheek.

"Querida, I'm sorry.." Jesse mumbled.

My lips turned up into a small smile automatically, and I tired to hide it, but I couldn't help it. This is the first contact we've had in weeks, and it's so…sweet.

"I know I've been gone for a while, but its better this way."

I choked on my breath, and suddenly I felt Jesse lift me up. He cradled me in his arms, and gently rubbed my back. "Querida, it's alright. Duérmete" he cooed.

I have no idea what that means, but it sounds so nice when he says it. I nuzzled my head against his chest, and tired to sound sleepy when I murmured "Hmm…Jesse…"

I knew he was smiling, I could just tell. It was like instinct, or something.

He, then brushed back some hair from my face, and I swear he was gazing at me. I could feel his eyes, watching me, staring at me. When Jesse looks at me I get a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like butterflies, but it feels nice.

"Suze! CeeCee's here!" yelled my mom, up the stairs.

Jesse then quickly, yet gently laid me back on my bed, kissed my forehead, and then disappeared.

I know I should have been happy that he even came, but I was upset that he'd left. The moment was so special and…romantic. Damn CeeCee, she always has had the worst timing.

As she climbed the stairs I burst into tears. What if he doesn't come back this time? I don't think I could bear it; not seeing him a few weeks drove me crazy, I can't even imagine what I'd do if it was months, or worse…years.

Simon, I brought-…what's wrong?" she asked, dropping the two bags she was carrying, and running over to my side.

"H-he came, w-when he th-thought I was s-sleep-ing, and then h-he just le-left" I sobbed.

CeeCee comforted me as best she could, but it didn't work too well. We clung on to each other, silent. The music blared from my CD player, and as I listened to the words, I just knew what the singer felt. I could sense her frustration; I could relate to it.

"_Quiero oler las flores que nacen afuera de aqui_

_Dos años más de dolores que se van a ir_

_Sin poder respirar, no puedo decir, nada_

_Sin poder decidir lo que me hace falta,_

_Me estan encerrando en un mundo,_

_donde no me van a econtrar,_

_Que se esta llenando de gente _

_y que ya no se puede escapar,_

_Dime, dime,_

_lo que quieres ya de mi,_

_Dime, dime,_

_ya no quiero sufrir,_

_Dime, dime,_

_lo que quieres ya de mi,_

_Que no, puedo vivir_

_Tienes que creer en mi, _

_aunque no te guste a ti_

_Tienes que dejarme sola, _

_pero no te olvides de mi,_

_Me estan encerrando en un mundo,_

_donde no me van a econtrar,_

_Que se esta llenando de gente _

_y que ya no se puede escapar,_

_Dime, dime,_

_lo que quieres ya de mi,_

_Dime, dime,_

_ya no quiero sufrir,_

_Dime, dime,_

_lo que quieres ya de mi,_

_Que no, puedo vivir_

_Dime, dime,_

_lo que quieres ya de mi,_

_Dime, dime,_

_ya no quiero sufrir,_

_Dime, dime,_

_lo que quieres ya de mi,_

_Que no, puedo vivir"_

"Jesse will come back, Suze. I can feel it. But remember, no guy is worth your tears."

I erupted into a new fit of sobs when I realized; Jesse **is** worth my tears, and so much more.


	3. Chapter 3

:Chapter 3:

"The red dress with the straps, or the black skirt with the baby blue shirt?" I asked CeeCee, after almost an hour of narrowing down outfits.

"I still say you should wear that same black skirt, but with your emerald halter top with the sequins. It really brings out the color of your eyes, plus it enhances your chestal region" she sighed shoving the halter top at me.

"Cee, I wanna look nice; I don't want to show too much skin."

"Suze, the skirt isn't even a mini skirt okay. I can pretty much guarantee you that no one has ever shown less skin when out with Gus" she huffed.

"You really think so? I just wanna look good, you know" I asked sounding a little panicky.

"If you wear what I tell you to, you'll knock him dead" she replied smiling, and trying desperately to hold in her laughter.

"Very funny. Hahaha, lets make fun of Suze cause she's pining away after a ghost. Yeah, that's a riot. Now cut it out."

"Jeez, someone's in a mood. I was just kidding around" she whined.

"I…I know, it's just…I don't want to think about Jesse right now okay. Tonight is anti-Jesse night. I want to go out and have fun, while completely forgetting about him" I said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise not to mention him once for the rest of the time I'm here. Although that seems too easy since I'm leaving right now" she said, grabbing her purse and over night bag.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home. And thanks again for last night, and today. I don't know how I would have managed without you" I admitted sheepishly.

"Suze, you don't have to keep thanking me, you'd do the same for me. Besides, this was fun" she replied, before giving me a brief hug, then opening my door and going downstairs.

I looked at the clock on my night stand and saw that I had an hour until Gus showed up. So, I showered, blow dried my hair, got dressed and applied some make up. I actually had about twenty minutes to spare after all that, so I took my time putting on my shoes and digging through my earrings. I finally settled on a pair of silver earrings that have some light green beads and cool silver detailing. 10 minutes left, I realized as I grabbed my purse. My cell phone was charged, my hair was perfect, as was my make up, and I have to admit, overall I was looking great.

"Susannah" I heard mumbled behind me. That voice made me weak in the knees, and the faint accent made me swoon. No bad Suze, you're going out with Gus. We don't like Jesse. Gus: good, Jesse: bad.

"Oh, hey stranger" I cheerfully replied turning around. Jesse, I noticed swallowed hard and stared at me for awhile before saying, "You look beautiful."

"Why, thank you" I blushed.

"Are you going somewhere special?" he asked, coming closer to me. I kept my gaze down, trying to focus on my shoes, because I knew that if I looked up; looked up into Jesse's eyes I'd be lost. As lost as I get every time I look into his stunning chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, just…out" I mumbled, a shy smile creeping onto my lips, just thinking about how I'd be on a **date** with Gus.

"That sounds like fun. Are you going with CeeCee and Adam?" Urgh, the question I'd been hoping he wouldn't ask. Should I lie to him? It really wasn't any of his business. He isn't my boyfriend, he doesn't have a say in who I choose to go out with. So why is my stomach tightening, and my palms sweating?

"Umm…not exactly. Just a new friend of mine" I squeaked.

"Oh" he said, looking around my room. His eyes landed on the Spanish rock CD Gus gave me, and he walked over to it. "Since when do you listen to music in Spanish?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile.

"Uhh…that was a gift. Yeah, it's actually really good. The lyrics are…well, they're deep" I explained.

"Deep?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know, like meaningful. Like from deep in her soul" I answered, still trying to avoid his eyes.

"And did this new friend of yours give it to you?"

"Uh huh" I nodded.

"That was very thoughtful of her" he said, assuming my friend was a girl. Maybe that was his way of asking me if it was a girl. Like one of those indirect questions. He wants to see if I correct him.

"Umm…actually it was 'thoughtful of him" I responded, smiling happily. Awh, Gus…who's going to be here in a few minutes. Oh crap he's going to be here in a few minutes! I have to get rid of Jesse. Not that Gus would know Jesse was in my room, but still, I'd feel awkward about that.

"Him?" Jesse questioned, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against my dresser.

"Yes, him" I murmured.

"So, you're going **out** with this new friend of yours…and it's a **him**?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" I said beaming.

"How long have you known this **friend** of yours? Because you really should get to know someone before you rush into anything" he sternly replied.

"I've known Gus since I first moved here. CeeCee actually set us up" I added.

"Your friend CeeCee planned this out?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"Yup. She's probably just as excited about this as I am" I gushed, but regretted saying those words. Jesse looked a little taken aback by my statement and quickly questioned, "You're **excited** about going out with this…this **boy**?"

"Well, yes. He's sweet and kind and he's always looking out for me. Plus, he's always there trying to help me, or just make me laugh."

"So am I" Jesse grumbled. But all I heard was something "-m I."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"Nothing. So what do you know about this…what did you say his name was? Bus?"

"Gus" I corrected him, shortly "it's short for Gustavo. He's the oldest of three, and his mom and dad are super nice."

"You've already met his **parents**!" Jesse asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, at back to school night, and some other school events."

"So, what if I ask-"

"SUZE! Gus is here!" David yelled up the stairs.

"Squee! Ah, Jesse you can hang around if you want, I'll be back by 11. We can talk then…if you want" I said, grabbing my purse and heading for my door.

"That…that would be nice. I'll see you later queri-I mean, Susannah" he called after me down the stairs.

When I reached down stairs I saw Gus making polite small talk with Andy and my mom. When he noticed me he smiled brightly and said, "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thanks, you look…handsome" I replied smiling.

"Be back by 11" Andy warned us as we walked out the door.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once I was sure Andy and mom couldn't here us.

"It's a surprise" he playfully answered.

"But I don't really like surprises" I pouted, as he opened the car door for me. The door to his fairly new hybrid Toyota Highlander. I gladly hopped in and waited patiently for him to get in.

"Well, I'll just have to change your mind about that."


	4. Chapter 4

:Chapter 4:

"Okay, close your eyes" Gus instructed me as we drove along the Pacific Coast Highway.

"No, I'm okay" I replied nervously.

He laughed and then said "Come on, I swear I won't try anything."

I laughed nervously, because I wanted him to try something. Well, you would too!

Come on…Gustavo Ochoa, quarterback of the football team, one of the hottest guys in the entire school, not to mention the sweetest and most polite guy you could ever meet. Well, at least from this century.

"Suze, can you please close your eyes" he purred.

"Well, when you put it that way" I said and closed my eyes. I could feel Gus' eyes watching me, and just knowing that made me smile happily.

After about another ten minutes of driving Gus parked the car and whispered in my ear "I'll be right back, don't open your eyes."

"Wait, you're leaving me alone…I…I don't even know where we are" I whined in a very squeaky voice.

"I'll be right back, I just have to check on something."

"Gus, I don't like this-"

"Two minutes tops, I promise" he assured me, and gave my cheek a light peck.

Well that calmed me down. It worked just as well as when CeeCee slaps me too. Good, now I can just have Gus kiss me. It felt a whole lot better than being slapped. Plus, my cheek was tingling where he'd just kissed me. I could definitely get used to that tingling feeling. Although, that one time that Jesse kissed me, I remember more than tingling…No, bad Suze! Jesse is…perfect, charming, suave…no! Jesse is bad, Jesse ignores you. Gus likes you. Gus is planning a surprise for you at this very moment.

God, if someone could hear my thoughts they'd probably cart me off to Belle View.

"Suze, come on…it's all set" Gus cheered, opening my door and grabbing my hand. He helped me out of the car and again reminded me to keep my eyes closed. After a few more steps I could feel sand sliding into my shoes. It felt really weird, but I concentrated on the feel of Gus hand holding mine. It felt nice. He has soft hands, not like Jesse's calloused hands. No, Gus' hands were smooth and soft, not like a girl's hands, but…nice.

After about five minutes of walking, he stopped, and merrily said "Okay, open your eyes."

"Ohmygawd! Gus, you didn't have to-"

"Suze, it was nothing. Besides I really wanted to…impress you" he mumbled, blushing slightly.

There sitting on the sand before us was a candle lit picnic. He had set up pillows for us to sit on, and there was food-which smelled really yummy-and a bottle of what looked like champagne.

"Gus is that…?"

"It's sparkling cider, don't worry I wouldn't try and get you drunk, or drug you" he teased.

"Oh, okay" I murmured, suddenly feeling stupid for even thinking that he would do something so underhanded. Something so…anti-Gus.

"Come on" he chimed pulling my hand and leading me over to one of the fluffy pillows. Gus, always the gentleman, helped me onto the cushion, and then sat down across from me.

"Cider?" he asked, in a snooty waiter tone.

I giggled and handed him my glass. "Why, thank you kind sir."

"Ow, please never call me sir" he jokingly sighed.

I smiled over at him, his handsome features glowing in the candle light. I'm sorry, but I seriously have to be the luckiest girl on the planet. I mean honestly…Gustavo Ochoa! Le sigh.

"I don't see why he doesn't want you to refer to him as 'sir" came a very stern voice from behind Gus.

"Awh, crap" I sighed heavily, yet low enough so that Gus didn't hear it.

"Sir' is a very respectable title. He should be honored that you even glanced in his direction, let alone agreed to meet this _boy_ out here like this" Jesse stated.

I shot him the dirtiest look I could summon, which seemed to get my message across since Jesse looked at me, his mouth agape.

"Have I done something wrong querida?"

Oh, now he calls me that. Yeah, now when I'm supposed to be on a romantic date with Gus. Just great. Jesse really does have perfect timing.

"Suze, you okay?" Gus questioned looking over at me with concern filling his spectacular eyes.

"Uhh…sorry, my stomach is feeling kind of funny" I lied, sending Jesse another hateful glare.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No!…no, you went through all this trouble, and it's probably nothing." I'm so going to hell for lying all the time.

"If you're not feeling well, I'm taking you home. We can do this another time. It's no problem. Besides, some of this food probably won't be too much help with your stomach; I had my mom show me how to make some of your favorite Mexican dishes" he replied, smiling shyly.

"You did?" I asked, my eyes welling at how sweet he was.

"His mom probably cooked all this for him and even packed it up too" Jesse scoffed.

"Well, yeah…but we can do this next week, okay? If you're feeling better, that is."

"Absolutely! I'm sorry…everything is so perfect, and you planned it all out…and…" I trailed off looking down. Gus crawled over to my side and lifted my chin gently.

"Then next week" he said smiling at me. I smiled back and suddenly noticed how close our lips were; close enough so that if we tilted out heads, only a little, we could kiss. Apparently Gus noticed this and hesitantly moved his head. I met him half way, and our lips touched.

I swear when we kissed…it was…it was…nothing. And not just nothing, no a BIG FAT NOTHING. Not even a little tingling; nada. He started to pull back, but I wanted something to happen. I knew he was a good kisser, all the girls he ever dated have said so. So, why couldn't I feel anything. I mean, it was really bad. Like…I feel more when Max, our dog slobbers on me. So, being the hormonal, and stubborn girl that I am, I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back towards me. Okay…wait for it…something's happening…HOLY SHIT!

Okay, forget about that first kiss, the position must have been bad or something, because WOW!

Like, tingling all over my body, shivers down my spine, curling my toes, good.

Throughout all of this, I guess I kind of forgot about how Jesse was here too, but you'd be distracted too. But, boy did he remind me of his presence when he pulled Gus away from me and literally tossed him aside.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled at Jesse who was breathing heavily and looked kind of pissed. Okay that was a huge understatement; Jesse looked like he could tear someone limb from limb, with his bare hands.

He turned towards me, sent me a hurt look, and then de-materialized.

"Suze! Are you okay?" Gus cried, staggering over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…how 'bout you?" I asked looking him over.

"I'm used to being tackled" he half joked, half wheezed.

"Are you sure? You sound…wheezy" I exclaimed.

"If that's what it takes to kiss you…it was worth it" he replied, beaming. I beamed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He slid his arms around me and held me protectively, stroking my hair every now and then.

We stayed like that, holding onto each other, for a little while longer. But then Gus remembered I said my stomach hurt, so he insisted on taking me home immediately. He helped me into the car, and then went to pack everything up, because he said he'd set up for me, and he was going to remove it for me. Macho-man anyone?

So as I sat in the car and watched Gus stroll back down to the beach, secretly staring at his cute behind; Jesse happened to pop in. In the back seat, to be exact.

"Urgh, what do you want now? Gus isn't here at the moment, so you can't really throw him" I snapped.

"Susannah, what I did before was for your own protection. That boy…his intentions are dishonorable" he said very matter-of-factly.

"Jesse, that's for me to decide, not you. Gus has been a perfect gentleman all night, unlike some other people" I huffed, coldly.

"Don't be angry with me, por favor. I can take anything but you being upset with me querida."

"Oh, really? Well you sure do piss me off enough to really make me wonder about that" I hissed.

"If I have ever upset you, I can assure you it was unintentionally" he explained.

Suddenly I noticed Gus' figure approaching so I hurriedly yelped; "Okay, okay you win; I forgive you. Now go, I'll see you when I get back home."

"I think I prefer to monitor the rest of your outing; to make sure he is respectable" Jesse calmly said, sitting back. I stared at him in utter disbelief. How could he do this? HOW? Was I that bad in a past life? Really? Can't I just repent, or something?

"Suze?" Gus asked climbing into the SUV, and noticing that I was staring at nothing.

"Yeah" I replied, looking at him with what I hoped were excited, happy eyes. He noticed my happy look, and dropped the concern.

The car ride home was comfortably quiet, except for when Jesse would clear his throat, as if to remind me of his presence. When we finally pulled up to my house, I feigned a sad sigh and sent Jesse a look that said 'leave, or I'll make you suffer'. He got the message, and after mumbling something in Spanish de-materialized.

"Gus, I had a really great time, and I'm sorry about-"

"Suze you don't have to apologize for not feeling well. Don't worry about it. Next week, same time?" he asked with a glorious smile.

"Definitely" I gushed, leaning over the center console. Gus met me half way, and there went the AMAZING feeling inside me again. I really think I could live off that feeling alone. I swear.

After we broke apart, and said our good-byes, I merrily hopped out of the SUV, with Gus' assistance, of course. Lord forbid I open a door for myself! Jeez…chivalrous men.

As I strutted up the path, inside the house, and then up stairs I got a dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach. Jesse, isn't going to be pleasant. Yep, he isn't.

The second I opened my door Jesse bombarded me with questions and rants about how stupid I was to go out with such a disrespectful boy.

"Jesse, cut it out already! I'll date who I want when I want, okay! Besides why do you even care, huh!" I shouted after about twenty minutes of being reprimanded.

"Because…because I love you!"


	5. Chapter 5

:Chapter 5:

"Querida! …Susannah, por favor wake up. Please don't-"

"Ugh…Jesse…" I mumbled, blinking my eyes, and suddenly remembering about how I'd blacked out. Well, I thought I heard something…well, too good to be true, and I guess I'm just stressed out, and tired, and… I don't know. But then I realized I was on my bedroom floor, being cradled in someone's arms. I snapped my eyes open and saw Jesse staring down at me.

At first his eyes were full of concern and worry, but then they changed to some mix of relief, happiness, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Querida, are you alright, what happened?" he questioned, pushing some hair away from my face.

"I…I think I fainted" I answered weakly.

"Fainted, are you sure? Is your stomach really not feeling well?" he rambled nervously.

"Jesse, I'm fine really" I said, trying to get up, "I just…" My mind raced. Is it possible? Could he have really said, what I think he said? No, not Jesse; no way. He'd never say anything even remotely like the L-word, at least not to me. But when I tried to get up, he held me tightly; protectively.

"You just what?" he asked, a gleam in his rich, brown eyes.

"I thought…well, you said…but you couldn't have…no…you don't…" I stammered.

"Susannah, do you remember anything, from before you fainted?" he questioned, another, flashing gleam in his eyes.

"I…I remember coming into my room…and you were scolding me for something…Gus…and then…I think I hallucinated…then I passed out" I told him, quietly nestling my head against his chest. It was nice, and hard like a rock, yet still comfortable. His chest I mean.

"You hallucinated?" he asked, raising his scarred eyebrow, his gaze boring into me.

"Well, I imagined you said something…but it's so outlandish that I know I must have been dreaming it up" I giggled nervously.

"Oh, and what did I say?"

"You said…well…that you lo-…never mind, it was just my mind playing tricks on me" I answered.

His head fell a little and the gleam in his eyes faded a little. His grip on me loosened, and he started to pull away. I quickly pulled my arms around him and held him close, not wanting this tender moment to end. "Jesse, please…just hold me" I whispered into his chest.

"Querida, para ti, cualquier cosa" he replied, his hold on me tightening again.

Well, I guess I was really tired, because the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. Sunshine was pouring in through my window, and Jesse was seated on my window seat, reading. "Morning" I yawned.

"Buenos días querida, dormiste bien?" he said smiling brightly.

"Huh? Jesse, it's too early for Spanish, tell me again, but this time in English please" I said stretching.

He chuckled and translated, "Good morning querida, did you sleep well?"

"Still won't tell me what querida means, eh?"

"Not just yet."

I sighed in frustration and then hopped out of bed. "Thanks for putting me sleep" I chirped.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You just told me" I sang walking into my bathroom, and shutting the door behind me. One look in the mirror told me what I feared the most; my hair was everywhere, and looked frizzy. Great, just how I wanted Jesse to see me; frizz headed.

I quickly showered, blow-dried, and then straightened my hair. After that I moisturized, lotioned, and changed into a cute denim mini skirt, paired with a vintage Disney shirt that had Minnie on it and said "Bonita". I had a feeling Jesse would kick out of it, so I wore it with pride as I stepped back into my room. Only when I got there, Jesse wasn't alone. There standing in my doorway, receiving evil glares from Jesse, was Paul Slater.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hope you enjoy. Only one more chapter after this, but it might be awhile. Sorry. Now go read and then review, please- Lauren

:Chapter 6:

"Awh, crap" I huffed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What's the matter Suze, you sound like you're not happy to see me?" Paul replied smirking.

"I'm not" I stated, taking a quick glance in Jesse's direction. He didn't look too happy to see Paul either. He probably wasn't too happy that I'd forgot to mention to him about how Paul is now a permanent resident of Carmel.

"Ouch. That hurt Simon" he said clutching his chest.

"How did you get in my house?" I asked, annoyance resounding in my voice.

"I let myself in. It appears that no one else is home."

Suddenly the phone started ringing, startling me. I quickly debated in my head whether or not to answer it. After a couple seconds, and another ring I slowly walked towards the phone, never taking my eyes off of Paul and Jesse.

"Stay" I instructed them before answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Umm, hi is Suze there?" a slightly accented male voice asked.

"This is she" I responded happily.

"Oh, hey Suze, it's Gus. I just wanted to see if you were feeling better today" he said.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitching into a smile and I quickly turned away from Paul and Jesse. "Yeah, I'm better. I think I just needed some rest."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it…actually I was kind of wondering if you needed anything" he replied.

"Oh, thanks for asking, but really I'm fine. Besides I wouldn't want to trouble you" I said smiling at how sweet he was.

"It's no trouble, really. You name it, you got it."

I giggled and said, "No, I'm good, but thanks again for offering."

"You don't have to thank me Suze" he assured me.

Then Paul cleared his throat rather loudly and I turned my head to shoot him an evil glare.

"Umm, listen Gus, I'd love to talk to you right now, but I've got to uhh, help my little brother with his…project" I lied. Seriously I'm so going to hell for lying.

"Oh, well I'd hate to keep you from your family" he said, again causing me to smile.

"It's okay, but I promised, and he's having some technical difficulties" I said half jokingly.

He chuckled, and then said "Well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then. Bye" I cooed.

"Bye" he replied, sounding like he was smiling.

I hung up the phone in a daze, but soon remembered I had the issue of Paul Slater to deal with.

"Okay, you, out" I snapped at Paul, and eagerly pushed him out of room and down the stairs.

"Whoa, if you wanted to get out of there, you could have just said so" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Paul…if you were any more arrogant I think your head would explode. Now get out of house before I call the cops" I replied once we'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

He laughed, pushed me up against a wall, and then pressed himself very close to me.

I could feel his breath against my cheek, and the way his chest was rising and falling with mine was making me very warm.

"Do you really want me to go?" he asked with a devilish grin, his mouth only a few inches away from my own.

"Yes" I hurried out, trying to squirm away from his incredibly toned body.

"I think," he whispered "we should stop fighting the attraction between us, and give in to the temptation."

"Paul, I'd hate to do it, but if you don't get away from me, I'll call Jesse" I warned, trying to get my mouth as far away from his as possible.

"Ooo, I'm shaking" he chuckled.

"Fine, suit yourself" I said through gritted teeth, all the while mentally summoning Jesse. He quickly materialized behind Paul, with a smug look on his face, but when he saw the position we were in he visibly tensed and proceeded to pry Paul off me with such force, even Paul appeared frightened. I dashed towards the door and opened it while Jesse smacked Paul around a little.

"Don't you ever come near her again" he spat, and then threw him out the door.

I've noticed Jesse's got quite an arm, must be from working on the ranch all those years.

After Paul was out I closed and locked the door happily, turning to see Jesse look quite proud of himself. I sauntered towards him and then threw my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered jumping on him.

I don't know what was wrong with me, but I actually wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

Then I noticed Jesse wrap his arms around my waist and mumble "Querida." Slowly I inched my face away from his and saw he was looking at me with a bright gleam in his eye. The same one from last night. I swallowed and decided this was it, this was the time to see if I was really hallucinating last night.

"Jesse" I breathed, a smile creeping onto my face, "last night, did you say what I think you said?"

He locked his eyes with mine and replied "Susannah, last night I told you something I should have told you from the moment I laid eyes on you…"

"And what was that?" I questioned, my heart rate doubling.

"I love you" he answered, before lightly pressing his lips against my own. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him like I've always dreamed of kissing him.

And let's just say that those sparks I felt with Gus…yeah, those were absolutely nothing compared to even a peck on the cheek from Jesse.


	7. Chapter 7

:Chapter 7:

"I think I might actually hate you with a passion."

"CeeCee" I managed to get out between giggles, "you don't hate me. You're just extremely jealous."

She scowled at me, while I tried desperately to stop laughing.

"Come on its not that bad, besides what about that cute guy from the newspaper?" I asked rather loudly as I noticed Adam was nearing the table.

"What…?" CeeCee asked, staring at me in bewilderment.

"That guy that asked you out last week. Brian, Brad, Brett, something like that, right?" I replied.

"Suze, I think all your happiness is messing with your brain. I'm going to go buy a soda. You want?"

"Umm…sure. Cherry coke, por favor" I answered, using about the all the Spanish I know. As CeeCee walked away Adam stared after her, and when she vanished in the large lunch crowd, he turned to face me.

"Suze does Cee like that guy?" he asked.

"What guy?" I responded, completely surprised.

"That guy that you just said asked her out" he mumbled.

"Oh, _that_ guy. I guess so. I mean she's been going on and on about how cute and sweet he is. But I bet that if _you _asked her out, she'd say yes."

"Really?" he questioned, her eyes swirling.

"Adam go ask her out before she gets sick of waiting for you" I ordered him. He smiled a 'thanks' at me, and then took off running into the lunch crowd.

I was finishing up my chicken salad when I noticed a shadow cast over me. I turned around on the bench and got a little anxious when I saw who the shadow belonged to.

"Hey" he said smiling down at me and then leaning down. His lips were getting close to mine. Too close. I moved my head a little so he caught my cheek, and inwardly sighed.

"Umm…hey, listen we need to talk. Wanna sit?" I asked nervously. Well, you would be too, if you'd only ever broken up with one boy your entire life.

"Sure" he replied sitting down and sending me a confused look. No longer did his brown/green eyes stun me into silence, now they made me realize just how strange an M&M would look, swirling in caramel, and reminded me that I really don't like M&Ms.

"Listen" I started, realizing how awkward his name might sound if I said it, "I know we never even really finished our first date, but you know it was a date nonetheless. So, umm…okay…the thing is…you're a great guy…it's just that…"

"Suze, are you breaking up with me?" he asked a shocked look on his face.

"Well…yes."

"Oh…well, umm…that's…that's okay…so…I guess, I'll see you around" he stammered before darting off.

I sat there feeling completely horrible, and yet, relieved. He had been so sweet, and I had basically used him.

"How did he take it?" a male voice said behind me.

The voice, made me go weak in the knees, and my heart rate speed up. Maybe it was the slight accent, or because I was practically giddy about seeing its owner.

"Okay, I guess. He got all weird and awkward, and then he just ran away" I answered, standing up and turning to see just about my favorite person in the whole world.

I had to remind myself that I was at school, and that tackling boys and kissing them isn't really allowed. He looked like Calvin Klein model, but better, because he was mine.

"Well, what did you expect, tears?" he asked, the corners of his mouth turning upward.

"No, I didn't want him to cry, I just…I don't know…I wasn't expecting _that_" I finally finished.

"Querida, I'm just happy that you got it over with it."

"Why? It couldn't have been bugging you as much as it was me" I replied.

"It was, every time we kissed, or hugged, or held hands, I felt like…like you were someone else's" he answered.

"I am my own person, not a piece of land. Besides its not like I've been officially claimed" I laughed.

"Really?" Jesse asked, amused "I could have sworn I claimed you yesterday."

"Umm…Suze, I'd hate to be the one to point this out to you, but that's not Gus" Adam said from behind Jesse. I happily noticed he had his arm strung around CeeCee's waist, and that both of them couldn't seem to wipe the smiles off their faces.

"I should hope not" Jesse replied, turning to face Adam and CeeCee.

CeeCee quickly whispered something into Adam's ear and then he turned and faced Jesse and I. "Oh, so you're the guy that Brad kept saying was sneaking into Suze's bedroom. Way to go man" Adam said nodding at Jesse.

I quickly informed Jesse that Adam had, in a very strange way, given him a compliment, not accused him of anything.

"Uhh…thank you" Jesse replied.

"Suze, it was so sad, we saw Gus, run out to the parking lot and drive away. He looked way depressed" Cee informed me.

"And pissed" Adam added.

I looked up at Jesse, and very maturely stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around me and said "I spoke to Father Dominic, and he's agreed to let you out of school for the day."

"Really? How'd to manage that?"

"Secret" he answered.

"But I don't like secrets" I pouted.

"I hear you don't like surprises either" he teased.

I stared at him a couple seconds, dumbfounded. "How did you hear that?" I asked still stunned.

"Querida I told you, I had to make sure he was gentleman" Jesse explained before leading me away from my lunch table, and towards the student parking lot.

"You followed us, the **whole** date?" I snapped.

"And if I hadn't you and I would probably never have told each other our true feelings. Plus, I would still be a ghost" he purred.

"That still doesn't make spying on me, okay" I stated.

"I know, but aren't you glad I did?"

"I guess, but that still doesn't make it okay" I replied, as we reached the parking lot.

"I'm sorry querida. I promise never to do it again" he said kissing my cheek.

"Hmmm…and all it took was some Spanish rock, French kissing, and a little jealousy" I sighed.

"All what took?"

"This" I breathed as I inched my lips to his.

"I love you Susannah" Jesse panted when we separated to breathe.

"I love you too Jesse" I happily chimed, and went back to kissing my very handsome, and very much alive boyfriend.

And all is perfect.


End file.
